Svět, jaký bych si přál
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Mohl bys –" dostal ze sebe slabě a hlas se mu chvěl. Polkl a prudce zamrkal, aby se soustředil. Pokusil se promluvit ještě jednou. „Kdybys chtěl, mohl bys." Viktor/Igor


Igor se potřeboval pořádně vyspat.

Ve skutečnosti si nepamatoval, že by byl někdy v životě tak strašně unavený. Ani když byl ještě v cirkuse, přestože tam měl spoustu více nebo méně příjemných povinností a jen málo času k odpočinku. Život s Viktorem byl překvapivě náročný. Nepravidelný režim, nekonečná práce, mnohahodinové studium anatomie, ponocování, přednášky na univerzitě, návštěvy divadla nebo různých podivných večírků, když Viktor občas usoudil, že by měli na chvíli někam mezi lidi. Bylo to náročné a unavující, ale Igor by to nevyměnil za nic na světě. Život, jaký by si přál, kdyby měl odvahu si něco takového vůbec představovat, něco mimo cirkus, který byl kdysi celým jeho vesmírem.

Igor býval muž bez možnosti chodit vzpřímeně, muž beze jména a bez budoucnosti. A Viktor mu tohle všechno dal. Dal mu všechno tohle a ještě mnohem víc, a Igor byl tak spokojený se svým životem, že si to nikdy nedovedl ani představit. Mohl dělat cokoli, kdyby chtěl. Mohl by odejít z Londýna, možná dokonce opustit Británii, na nějakou dobu. Mohl by cestovat, podívat se po Evropě, poznávat lidi a místa a historii, studovat. Najít si život, který bude jenom jeho. Jenže ta představa, že by opustil Viktora –

Nedokázal si představit, že by měl opustit Viktora. Že by měl žít sám, nevídat ho každý den, netrávit s ním čas plánováním a prací a smíchem. Uměl si představit, jak by žil, kdyby znovu o všechno přišel. A nebylo to ani tak složité, protože to nebylo tak dávno, kdy neměl nic.

Co si nedokázal představit, je život bez _Viktora_. Bez čehokoli nebo kdekoli, jistě, protože to byl způsob, jakým strávil skoro celý svůj život. Ale ne bez Viktora. Jeho svět byl o tolik lepší, když v něm byl Viktor.

Igor mírně potřásl hlavou a klouby prstů si unaveně protřel oči. Donutil se soustředit. Nepotřeboval se rozptylovat tím, že bude myslet na Viktora – na kterého myslel už i tak víc než dost. Potřeboval konečně správně zapojit přívod vzduchu, protože jinak se mu nikdy nepodaří –

Zmateně zamrkal, když se mu plíce, kterou se pokoušel napojit na hadici se vzduchem, napnula pod prsty. Byl to zvláštní pocit, to, že něco, co bývá obvykle ukryté hluboko v žijícím těle, růžová hmota, která by měla být nehybná a mrtvá, je v pohybu, jako by byla pořád ještě hluboko v něčím hrudníku. Jako by se pořád ještě neúnavně pokoušela dostat kyslík do celého těla, rozehnat ho do všech koutů, udržet své tělo naživu.

Igor se přidušeně zasmál. To, co tady dokázali, na čem pracovali – snažili se oblafnout přírodu a Igor právě dokázal, že je to možné. A jestli bylo možné udělat něco takového, znovu oživit něco, co už bylo jednou mrtvé, co jiného by ještě mohli dokázat? Jaké zákony ještě můžou porušit, když dokážou _tohle_?

„Co?" ozvalo se za ním a Igor znal Viktorův hlas dost na to, aby v něm zachytil zvědavost a počínající nadšení.

Viktor ani nečekal na jeho odpověď a nechal toho, co dělal, ať to bylo cokoli. Bez dalšího slova přeběhl přes místnost, jeho kroky skoro jako tanec, a přitiskl se k jeho zádům, aby se mu mohl podívat přes rameno. Jeho hrudník sálal teplem i přes několik vrstev oblečení všude tam, kde se dotýkali. A potom se najednou hlasitě rozesmál a zezadu Igora obemkl pažemi okolo těla a trochu s ním zacloumal, jeho sevření pevné, tak pevné, že se mu skoro zastavil dech.

„Drahý Igore," dostal ze sebe Viktor mezi záchvaty nadšeného smíchu a ještě o něco málo zpevnil sevření. Tvář přitiskl zboku k jeho.

Igor se přestal smát a po těle mu přeběhlo zamrazení.

Viktor byl hodně fyzický člověk. Nedělalo mu problém být v něčí blízkosti, dotýkat se někoho, aniž by se za tím nutně skrývalo něco víc. Byl lékař – byl zvyklý dotýkat se lidí okolo sebe, často i důvěrně, aniž by v tom viděl něco osobního, a pro Igora to bylo v první chvíli něco skoro nepředstavitelného. Že se ho někdo dotýká, aniž by to mělo nějaký účel, nebo proto, aby ubližoval. Viktor takový nebyl. Bral lidi, včetně něj, za ruce nebo za ramena, plácal je po zádech, někdy jim cuchal vlasy. Možná si ani doopravdy neuvědomoval, že to dělá, alespoň zezačátku ne. Jenomže na Igora působil každý jeho dotyk stejně, jako se za ním skrývalo všechno na světě. Dech se mu zadrhával pokaždé, když se ho Viktor dotkl, ve tváři se mu objevoval ruměnec, jako by byl jen děcko, a ne dospělý muž, když byli v jedné místnosti, nemohl od něj odtrhnout pohled. A pak se ho Viktor najednou dotýkat přestal, a Igor si byl jistý, že to Viktor musí vědět. Že odhalil, na co Igor myslí, když se na něj dívá, jak se mu rozbuší srdce pokaždé, když přátelsky sklouzne rukou po jeho rameni. Viktor to _musel_ vědět.

Jenže ho neposlal pryč, jak očekával. Nechoval se k němu nijak jinak než do té doby. Pořád se s ním smál, pořád ho chválil pokaždé, když se mu něco podařilo, pořád ještě ho s sebou tahal po Londýně, když si chtěl trochu vyčistit hlavu a zmizet na chvíli někam, kde nebude pořád zavřený mezi čtyřmi stěnami. Nebo alespoň mezi jinými čtyřmi stěnami než byly ty v jeho bytě.

Choval se k němu úplně stejně jako celou tu dobu. Jen se ho už nedotýkal.

Nedotýkal se ho, ale začal se na něj _dívat_. Nejdřív trochu zmateně, jako by byl Igor kniha, kterou se mu nedaří přečíst, přestože se o to snaží ze všech sil. A potom jeho oči trochu potemněly a jeho pohled byl najednou o něco intenzivnější. Těžší. Zkoumavější. Igor na sobě cítil jeho pohled skoro pořád, ale pokaždé, když se na něj podíval, Viktor uhnul pohledem, v očích stud. Nikdy se nepokusil vyhledat u něj potěšení, přestože mu muselo být jasné, že kdyby chtěl, Igor by mu neřekl ne. Musel vědět, že Igor by to _přivítal_ , jakýkoli projev jeho přízně, jeho blízkost. Jeho doteky.

Igor se zachvěl. „Viktore," dostal ze sebe slabě, jeho hlas chraplavý. Prsty volné ruky se mu bezděky stočily do dlaně, a on sevřel pěst, aby potlačil nutkání zvednout ruku a zabořit ji Viktorovi do vlasů, nebo ji sevřít v látce jeho oblečení, kdekoli, kam dosáhne. Přitáhnout si ho k sobě blíž, otočit se k němu a podívat se na něj, podívat se, jak se Viktor tváří. Chtěl vědět, jestli má Viktor zavřené oči nebo jestli zírá někam do prázdna, jestli má zčervenalé tváře. Jestli vypadá, jako by ho ta blízkost mezi nimi nějakým způsobem zasáhla stejně jako Igora. „ _Viktore_."

Viktor na jeho hlas nezareagoval, ale jeho další nádech byl roztřesený. Hrudník se mu prudce zvedal a zase klesal, přitisknutý k jeho zádům, a potom najednou pohnul hlavou, jen o malý kousek, a rty zlehka přejel po jeho tváři, hned vedle ucha. Jeho dech byl horký a mírně zrychlený a _vlhký_ proti jeho kůži, a potom zabořil nos do jeho vlasů, jako kdyby se ho chtěl nadechnout, jeho prsty křečovitě sevřené v látce Igorovy košile, a Igorovi se sevřelo hrdlo. Víčka mu klesla.

Kousl se do rtu. „Mohl bys –" dostal ze sebe slabě a hlas se mu chvěl. Polkl a prudce zamrkal, aby se soustředil. Pokusil se promluvit ještě jednou. „Kdybys chtěl, mohl bys."

Viktor se nadechl tak prudce, že mu vzduch zasyčel mezi zuby a prsty se mu sevřely tak silně, že Igor i přes košili a nátělník cítil jeho nehty.

„Chtěl bych," zamumlal Viktor a zněl přitom mírně nepřítomně, jeho rty stále hebké na Igorově tváři, jeho dech šimravý. „Oh, jak bych chtěl," dodal tiše, a než se Igor stačil aspoň usmát, odtáhl se od něj. „Možná jednou, v nějakém lepším světě, Igore."

Bez dalšího slova se narovnal v ramenou, zlehka se dotkl Igorovy paže, a pak se otočil a odešel.

A Igorovi nezbylo než doufat v nějaký jiný, lepší svět.


End file.
